


Родная душа

by MiledyV



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Friendship/Love, Pre-Femslash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: Лера любит Ингу, а Инга любит Леру. Только любовь каждой из них не совпадает друг с другом.О терпении и понимании, о любви и дружбе, о том, как важно найти и суметь удержать по-настоящему близкого человека.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4869011

Лера сидела перед включенным телевизором и невидящим взглядом сканировала полыхающую разноцветными мазками гладь плоского экрана. Инга не звонила уже две недели. С того самого злосчастного разговора о любви.

_Господи, почему я была такой дурой? Зачем мне нужно было говорить ей эту ерунду про души? Мне разве стало легче? Боже-боже, идиотка конченная…_

Лера теребила висящий на шее медальон, подаренный Ингой три года назад. Изящная серебряная вещица с инициалами Леры: В.С. Единственное серебро среди золотого обрамления Валерии Сухомлинской. И что бы ни говорили «знатоки», утверждавшие, что золото с серебром не мешают при ношении, Лера знала, что этот медальон ей дороже всех колец, серёг и браслетов, подаренных ей родителями, родственниками и поклонниками.

Внутри был спрятан секрет, который разрешалось открыть лишь в крайнем случае: когда Инга будет «неумолимо далеко или потеряна навсегда». Слова подруги до сих пор крутятся в голове Леры, хотя прошло уже несколько лет. Сегодня она, не выдержав, вскрыла медальон и наконец увидела секрет. Маленькая записка, состаренная вручную, свернутая в трубочку и перевязанная малюсенькой лентой. Записка с главными словами, которые значили для Инги совсем не то же самое, что для Леры.

_**Я тебя люблю, родная, помни об этом всегда! Инга** _

Инга не знала, что всё повернётся таким образом. Лера не знала, что когда-нибудь расскажет ей правду о том, что именно чувствует к ней. Странная тяжесть в районе грудной клетки не отпускала Сухомлинскую уже не первый день. Только лекарство от этого у неё не было. Уже нет. В то злополучное воскресение Инга ушла из этого дома навсегда.

***

Лера познакомилась с Ингой совершенно случайно: в поисках номера бывшей одноклассницы Ирины Крыловой шерстила журнал регистрации учеников в своей школе. Телефон под заметкой «Крылова И.» нашёлся очень быстро, а Лера и не подумала, что это может быть другая девушка.

С только ей свойственным оптимизмом Сухомлинская тут же позвонила, как она думала, своей бывшей старосте, чтобы та отдала завалявшийся у неё альбом с выпускного.

— Ну что, Крылова, долги будем отдавать? Или как? — чуть подумав, добавила Лера, не слыша ответа.

И тут в трубке раздался звонкий, бодрый, совсем не знакомый ей голос, подражающий её настрою:

— А долги натурой? Или как? — Лера стояла и молчала, не зная, что сказать.

— Простите, я ошиблась, видимо. Вы не Ира Крылова, да?

— Крылова, но не Ира, а Инга. В журнале в школе взяла телефон, да? Её телефон на другом листе, дальше по списку, — усмехнулась девушка, и Сухомлинская поняла, что просто перепутала.

— Прости, — виновато улыбнулась Лера, пусть её и не видела случайная собеседница.

— Да ничего, Ирка моя двоюродная сестра. Мне часто звонят вместо неё. А что ты хотела?

— Альбом с выпускного. Хотя какая разница? Позвоню ей, спасибо, — Лера растерянно оглянулась на школьную дверь, раздумывая, как теперь взять телефон Иры, когда завуч ушла домой.

— Ирка уехала с родителями на море. Не заберёшь сама. Но я могу зайти к бабушке и взять этот альбом. — Голос Инги был чересчур дружелюбным, такому безобидному натиску хотелось сдаться. И Лера сдалась.

— Это было бы классно. Позвонишь, как заберёшь?

— О, какая ты быстрая! А представиться не хочешь для начала? — Крылова засмеялась, заставив Сухомлинскую покраснеть от досады.

— Ой. Извини. Вечно куда-то тороплюсь. Я Лера. Сухомлинская Лера. Ну это для альбома, чтобы ты знала кого искать.

— Окей, Лер. Как до бабушки доеду, позвоню, ага? — уже как старой подруге ответила Инга. Лера кивнула, помолчала, а затем только угукнула вслух. Но собеседнице этого было достаточно. — Ладно, пока!

И Инга отключилась. Так началась их многолетняя дружба. И теперь в свои двадцать семь Лера могла сказать лишь то, что без подруги она бы не смогла пережить всё, что обрушивалось на неё за эти девять лет. Она искренне ценила то, что отдавала ей Инга. Но сама чувствовала намного больше, больше, чем имела право выразить. К сожалению, этого с годами стало слишком мало, оттого и произошёл между ними тот самый разговор, разрушивший, как казалось Лере, многолетнюю дружбу.

***

Каждую пятницу Лера и Инга встречались дома у одной из них, чтобы обсудить то, что произошло за неделю и что не получалось обговорить во время частых звонков в рабочие дни. Они всегда собирались лишь вдвоём, чтобы никто не мешал, не отвлекал от общества друг друга.

В этот раз девичник был назначен на восемь часов вечера в квартире Крыловой. Инга готовила любимую запеканку Леры, а та должна была принести вино и сок к ужину. Несмотря на то, что всё было давно обговорено, они созвонились не меньше трёх раз за пару часов, болтая совершенно на разные темы. В том числе, и о первом снеге, укрывшем город за полчаса. Инга с радостным детским визгом рассказывала подруге о том, как выбежала в магазин за забытой сметаной, а там — снег.

— Представляешь, выбегаю я в своей лёгкой куртке, ну этой, которую ты обзываешь «бомжовкой», ага, — тараторила Крылова от переизбытка чувств, — а там снежинки падают, весь асфальт белый. Прямо совсем белый, Лерка. Как будто снег уже лёг. Я на него наступаю, а он не тает, просто сминается. Застыла я, стою посреди двора, смотрю на небо. А снежинки всё падают, падают… Красивые, большие такие… Чувствую, что начинаю замерзать. И тут в меня прилетает снежок от Вовки. Представляешь, гадёныш! Буду я еще помогать ему с физикой!

А Лера смеялась в трубку и «агакала» в нужных местах. Инга была лёгкой, в некоторых вопросах абсолютным ребёнком, непосредственным и добрым. Зимой главной темой для неё становился Новый год. Она любила снег, сходила с ума от гирлянд на деревьях и тянула подругу фотографироваться с каждой ледяной скульптурой в городе.

— Ты меня слушаешь вообще, Сухомлинская? — Лера, поняв, что ей давно не отвечают, решила уточнить степень обалдевания собеседницы. Но та отреагировала сразу:

— Да куда ж я денусь? Ты себе там в порыве неистового восторга уши и мозг не отморозила? Зачем ты в октябре бегаешь в этой старой хламиде? Кто тебя лечить будет, если заболеешь?

— А ты куда денешься? — засмеялась Крылова, услышав согласное пыхтение в трубке. — Я соскучилась, Лерик. Приезжай скорее.

И у Леры перехватило дыхание. Такие разговоры на грани приличий давно были для них нормой. Лера любила Ингу, а Инга любила Леру. Только для обеих само понятие любви к подруге таило разные чувства. Любовь каждой из них не совпадала друг с другом. Инга любила Леру как подругу, как старшую (на пару лет) сестру. Лера же любила Ингу иначе: более трепетно, более нежно, более чувственно. Сухомлинская была влюблена в свою лучшую подругу долгие годы. И это чувство было её единственной тайной.

Ей было больно, но Лера привыкла и могла жить с этим в своём сердце. Главное — Инга была рядом. Мягкая, смешливая, честная, озорная, открытая, наивная и до ужаса родная — она стала для Леры самым близким человеком. И Сухомлинская даже подумать не могла о чём-то большем между ними. Её любовь была абсолютно платонической, восхищённой и в лучшем смысле слова романтичной.

Им всегда было хорошо вместе. Намного лучше, чем с другими, неважно — женщинами или мужчинами. Обе были вполне успешными в личной жизни, у обеих было несколько серьёзных романов, так и закончившихся ничем только по их вине. То ли они не были готовы к такого рода отношениям, то ли им что-то мешало…

Лера не могла понять это в полной мере. Её любовь к Инге не мешала её отношениям с остальными людьми, с парнями. Она просто была. Инга стала своеобразным маяком, к которому Лера всегда возвращалась, в хорошую и в плохую погоду её жизни. И с Ингой всё обстояло точно так же: горе и радость она делила именно с Лерой.

Они понимали друг друга с полуслова, могли говорить обо всём на свете. И пусть их профессии не имели совершенно ничего общего — они болтали обо всём, кроме работы. Лера, метавшаяся между историей и литературой, в итоге выбрала журналистику и теперь работала обозревателем новой художественной и документальной литературы в одном из крупных интернет-изданий. Инга пошла по стопам отца и деда и стала инженером, специализировавшимся на нанотехнологиях. Даже не понимая, о чём говорит каждая из них (хотя Инге в этом плане было всё же проще), они любили слушать новости с работы друг друга.

Обе не могли представить себе жизни без подруги. Они знали друг о друге всё, почти всё, были рядом в самые тяжёлые времена: когда в двадцать лет у Леры погиб отец-милиционер, честно исполнявший свой долг, и её мама решила, что жизнь кончена; когда у бабушки Инги, воспитавшей её вместо матери, обнаружили рак. Они вообще ни разу после знакомства не расставались надолго, и казалось, что это не изменится никогда.

В тот вечер Лера долго гуляла неподалёку от дома Инги, приехав почти на час раньше и не решаясь зайти. Белоснежный покров асфальта не собирался исчезать, и она судорожно топтала его, пытаясь найти в себе силы с улыбкой пойти к нужному, почти родному подъезду. В последнее время её стало тянуть к подруге намного сильнее. Но, зная отношение Крыловой к ней, Сухомлинская не питала иллюзий. Отказаться от частых встреч тоже было невозможно: Лера жутко скучала по Инге, не могла да и не хотела отбирать у них эти посиделки. Если уж она справлялась с собой столько лет, то и сейчас должна справиться, верно?

Несмотря на все сомнения, вечер выдался лёгким и приятным. Запеканка, вино и душевные разговоры — что может быть лучше после тяжёлой рабочей недели? Поговорив о работе, вредных сослуживцах, премиях и завалах, обсудив домашние дела, Лера и Инга завалились на диван, включив очередной сезон вокального конкурса по одному из центральных телеканалов, и негромко и жарко оценивали каждого нового участника. Инга, у которой был развитый музыкальный слух, сразу же отвергала тех, кто фальшивил, Лера же всей душою болела за тех, кто пел с выражением и пониманием.

Внезапно на экране последний из спевших участников встал на одно колено посреди сцены и попросил свою девушку выйти за него замуж, призывно и умильно глядя в камеру. По версии Инги это было романтично и невероятно трогательно. Не дождавшись поддержки или хотя бы одобрительного «угу», она пихнула подругу в бок.

— Лерик, ты жива?

— Да жива я, ты чего? — возмущённо потёрла потревоженное место Сухомлинская, отсаживаясь от подруги подальше.

— Ну, а чего молчишь?

— Что говорить-то, Ингуль?

— Скажи, что романтично он поступил… — Инга улыбнулась и снова подползла к подруге, пристраивая голову у неё на животе.

— Я бы сказала, что он поступил пошло и штампованно. — Лера скривилась, закатив глаза. Этот разговор уже казался ей странным. Но она поддерживала его, потому что Инге хотелось поболтать о «девчоночьем», это сразу было видно. Поглаживая её по голове, Лера фыркнула, услышав вопрос:

— А ты не хотела бы подобного? Разве ты не думала, что и как услышишь, когда встретишь того самого человека?

— Нет. А ты разве хотела бы, чтобы о твоей личной жизни знали все вокруг? Ты бы разве хотела оказаться в той ситуации, когда ты после таких слов не могла бы в тот же момент обнять и поцеловать любимого человека? Это игра на нервах и выпендрёж, Инг, не больше.

Удивлённая подобной реакцией, Инга приподнялась и перевернулась на живот, оказавшись почти полностью на Лере. Но та была явно не против. Они часто лежали вместе да и спали после таких вечеров тоже чаще всего вместе на этом диване или в спальне Инги. Разглядывая задумчивое лицо подруги, Крылова пыталась понять что произошло.

— Лер, что случилось?

— Ничего. Всё нормально.

— Лерик, ты можешь парить мозги своим «нормально» кому угодно, но не мне. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь это?

Лера помотала головой и закрыла глаза. Бутылка сухого вина, как ни странно, не давала мыслить здраво. Но Инга не собиралась отставать: она медленно изменила своё местоположение, оказавшись с ней лицом к лицу. Лера чувствовала на своих губах тёплое дыхание Инги и старалась сдержаться изо всех сил. Распахнув ресницы, она несколько секунд смотрела в лицо подруги, а затем кивнула:

— Думала, Ингуль. Думала. И представляла.

— И-и-и-и…

— И поняла, что это всё не мой случай, понимаешь? Если бы «мой» человек всё же сказал мне те самые слова, то всё было бы иначе.

— Почему?

— Хотя бы потому что в нашей стране не принято вести себя подобным образом нестандартным парам.

Лера готова была в любой момент вскочить с дивана, но Инга явно так и не понимала, о чём говорила подруга. И это было даже хуже всего остального. Лера чувствовала, что её несёт, но остановиться она уже не могла.

— В смысле, Лер, ты влюбилась в девушку? Серьёзно? Кто она, я её знаю? — Инга наивно улыбнулась и с интересом ждала ответа, а Лере хотелось завыть от бессилия и безвыходности ситуации.

— Ты действительно не понимаешь? Или не хочешь понять?

— Что? — опешила Крылова, наконец-то освобождая Сухомлинскую и садясь на диван рядом с ней.

— Боже, Инга! Ты помнишь, как мы говорили о соулмейтах? Помнишь, как мы обсуждали, насколько мы похожи на них? — в голосе Леры звенело настоящее отчаяние. Она резко села и подтянула колени к груди.

— Помню. Но при чём здесь это, Лер?

— Просто вспомни, что я говорила, и сопоставь.

Инга задумалась, с сомнением глядя на подругу. На периферии сознания ответ уже созрел, но она была не готова принять его. Лера сидела неподвижно, не глядя на неё. И Инге пришлось снова придвинуться ближе, чтобы обратить на себя внимание.

— Ты говорила, что соулмейт — это твоя родная душа. Человек, который рядом с тобой всегда, в горе и в радости; который всегда заботится о тебе; который принимает тебя таким, какой ты есть, и всегда видит лучшее в тебе, даже если это очень сложно; который знает тебя лучше тебя самого; который предназначен тебе судьбой; которого ты любишь, несмотря ни на что; которого ты не потеряешь, потому что вашу связь разорвать невозможно.

Лера, застыв, слушала, опознавая в её голосе свои нотки. Когда-то в юности эта тема, двух половинок одного целого, увлекала её, она искала материалы по ней. А недавно поделилась с Ингой своими мыслями. И та запомнила всё, почти слово в слово. Тогда они громко смеялись на этом же диване, что в другом случае, будь они разного пола, точно бы уже поняли, что стали соулмейтами. «Или ими рождаются?» — интересовалась тогда Инга, смешно хмуря лоб и щекоча подругу. Та громко хохотала и пожимала плечами, действительно не зная, что ответить: рождаются ли с этой связью, бывают ли подобные отношения однополыми…

Наконец Инга глубоко вздохнула и прикрыла рот рукой, осознав ответ. С болью она посмотрела на подругу, так отчаянно желая впервые оказаться неправой.

— Лерка, неужели… Ты действительно считаешь меня тем самым человеком? «Своим» человеком?

Та лишь неопределённо качнула головой и отвернулась. Ей не хотелось показывать своих слёз даже Инге. Та же была слишком поражена, чтобы плакать.

— Как же так, Лер… Мы же подруги…

— Это не должно ничего менять, Инга.

— Это меняет всё.

— И что дальше? — Лера застыла, боясь услышать просьбу уйти из почти родного дома. Но та молчала, закусив губу и старясь сдержаться, не накинувшись на подругу за обман.

— Я не знаю. Лер, я не хочу выглядеть грубой, мы давно дружим, но… Это не моё. И я не знаю, как нам быть дальше. Прости… — Инга путалась в словах, тараторила, как обычно. Но за всей этой путаницей скрывалось полное непонимание: как им обеим теперь жить дальше. Лера не знала этого точно так же.

— Прости меня, — прошептала она и встала с дивана, подхватив с пола свою сумку. — Мне лучше уйти.

Инга не стала её останавливать и обещать, что они со всем разберутся вместе. Это была только Лерина беда. Подруга ей ничего и никогда не обещала. Лера лишь приняла желаемое за действительное. Вернувшись домой, она даже не плакала: просто просидела половину ночи, глядя в окно на падающий снег. Она была уверена, что впереди, без Инги, её не ждало ничего хорошего.

***

От бессмысленного прожигания телевизора взглядом Лера была отвлечена звонком в дверь. Не ожидавшая гостей, она вообще сначала не хотела открывать, но гость был назойлив, а соседи Сухомлинской — вредны и напыщенным (тут же стали бы стучать в стену, чтобы она открыла). Подойдя к двери, она не глядя отперла её и замерла.

На пороге стояла Инга. Припорошенная снежком, нахохлившаяся от холода в очередной своей короткой спортивной куртке, она смотрела на Леру из тени капюшона как провинившийся щенок. А потом еще и всхлипнула, не специально, от переизбытка чувств.

— Пустишь?

Вопрос прозвучал тихо-тихо, с угасавшей надеждой. И тогда Лера сдалась, отойдя от двери и давая подруге возможность войти внутрь. Она никогда не дала бы Инге стоять на площадке и мёрзнуть. Та могла бы и не спрашивать. Ей просто нужно было время, чтобы понять, как вести себя с ней и что можно позволить себе сказать и сделать.

— Зачем ты… — она не смогла закончить вопрос. Спрашивать о подобном у них было не принято. Дом каждой из них всегда был домом для обеих. И от такого вопроса у Леры даже пробежали по спине мурашки.

Но Инга смотрела без обиды, с пониманием. Она всё еще не раздевалась, будто боясь, что подруга может выгнать её в любой момент.

— Может разденешься? Вся мокрая же. — И она кивнула, а Лера увидела, как с её плеч, скрытых под мокрой тканью куртки, будто свалился груз. Медленно Крылова расстегнулась и повесила мокрую куртку на вешалку, а шапку положила на батарею в ванной.

— Я пришла поговорить, Лер. — Инга замолкла, следуя за подругой на кухню. Лера тоже молчала, не зная, о чём та хочет сказать. Выслушать её для начала казалось совсем не плохой идеей. Но Инга, видимо, не понимала её растерянности. — Ты согласна, Лерк?

— У меня есть выбор? — поинтересовалась та, зажигая газ под чайником. Крылова пожала плечами, а затем, подумав, кивнула.

— Прости, я не дала тебе объясниться и не дала нам возможности поговорить у меня в ту пятницу. Прости, Лер. — Инга подошла к подруге и остановилась в нескольких шагах, не решаясь приблизиться еще сильнее. — Я так растерялась и испугалась.

— Чего, Инг? Меня? Я тебя что, изнасиловала бы там что ли? Что за ерунда? — Сухомлинская смотрела уже с явной обидой, к которой примешивалась горечь от того, что её отверг самый близкий человек.

— Господи, Лер! Какое «изнасиловала»?! Не болтай ерунды! — Инга топнула ногой и с болью посмотрела на Леру. — Я испугалась, что всё рухнет. Наша дружба и то, что было все эти годы… Я побоялась, что всё изменится, Лерка… — Она внезапно всхлипнула и закрыла лицо ладонями, прячась от подруги.

— Ох, дурочка… — Лера шагнула к ней и дотронулась до её предплечий, мягкими движениями, отводя руки от лица, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. — Я же тебе сказала, что ничего не изменится.

— Сказать и сделать — два разные вещи. И я не могла представить, что ты меня… что у тебя ко мне… что мы с тобой можем… — она уже еле связывала слова, горестно плача и даже не пытаясь вытереть слёзы, стекавшие по её лицу настоящим потоком. Из них двоих именно Лера всегда была той еще «слезомойкой», как называл её собственный отец. А слёзы Инги были для обеих полной неожиданностью.

— Инга, ну что мы _можем_? При чём здесь «мы», когда я сказала тебе только о себе? Я ведь ни на что не претендовала, это ты вынудила меня сказать всё это. Я знаю, что ты ко мне чувствуешь, и знала всегда.

— А вот я не знала. И, пожалуй, не знаю до сих пор.

Инга вскинула голову, и блестящие от слёз ресницы взметнулись вверх, вводя Леру в транс. Это всё было настолько сложно и больно, что у них обеих уже почти не осталось сил. Чайник отчаянно свистел, призывая снять его с плиты, но хозяйке было не до него. Тогда Инга шагнула еще ближе, повернула вертушок и переставила чайник на другое место, вытирая всё еще катившиеся из глаз слёзы.

Посмотрев на подругу, она осознала, как близко они оказались. Но всё же молчала, ожидая ответа Леры. Поймёт ли она, ощутит ли то, что неясно самой Инге, но осязаемо вертится у неё в груди?

— О чём ты, Ингуль? — Лера внимательно следила за тем, как быстро сокращалось расстояние между ними. И если раньше в этом не было ничего странного, то теперь подобное вызывало дрожь и неуверенность.

Наконец Инга оказалась к ней вплотную и мягко обняла, прижавшись подбородком к плечу и всё еще дрожа после своего срыва. Её ладони гладили Леру по спине, и та медленно расслаблялась, отвечая осторожными касаниями.

— Я думала, что с ума сойду за эти две недели. Ты не представляешь, как мне хотелось побежать за тобой, как только ты ушла. — Инга чуть отстранилась, чтобы видеть лицо подруги. Та непонимающе ждала продолжения. — Но я не знала, что сказать. Чувствовала, что не надо тебя отпускать, но я не понимала, как относиться к тому, что ты сказала. Понимаешь?

— Нет.

— Ты же знаешь меня лучше всех. Ты меня чувствуешь, всегда понимаешь. Ты рядом всегда, Лерка. Я так привыкла к этому, привыкла, что это было так много лет, что это есть и что это будет… Я была уверена в том, что _это_ такое, не видела, на что действительно оно походит.

Инга снова прижалась щекой к плечу Леры, а та прикусила губу, чтобы не выдать подступавших слёз. Слова подруги были так похожи на правду, похожи на то, о чём она не могла и мечтать… Лера сцепила пальцы на спине Инги и нашла в себе силы спросить:

— И на что это походит?

— Лерка, а что если всё это правда? Про то, что у нас есть одна-единственная родная душа? Одна на всю жизнь, мимо которой так легко пройти. А мы свои уже нашли? — Инга смотрела на неё и искала в глазах подтверждение своих мыслей. Лера пожала плечами и громко вздохнула, пытаясь остановить слёзы. — Лер, а что если я верю в то, что ты — моя родная душа? Что если я люблю тебя? Что мы будем делать?

Лера снова пожала плечами, а затем обняла её крепче и прижалась щекой к её щеке. И чьими были слёзы, намочившие их кожу, нельзя сказать абсолютно точно. Они долго стояли, боясь спугнуть обозначившееся понимание, громко дышали и пытались разорвать объятие. Но отрываться друг от друга было страшно.

— Так что, Лер? Что у нас дальше?

— Жизнь, Инга. Дальше будет жизнь.

— И ты меня вот так просто простишь?

— Я и не обижалась на тебя. Я ждала тебя. Пусть и не знала этого сама, но ждала. — Лера улыбнулась и сжала пальцы подруги, всё еще опасаясь разрывать ощущение единения.

Инга удовлетворённо выдохнула и прижалась лбом ко лбу Леры, ощущая себя страшно счастливой. Слова были им не нужны.


End file.
